Detalhes
by Deb Rezende
Summary: Detalhes. James conhecia todos os seus. - JL one-shot.


**Declaração:** Harry Potter, infelizmente, não me pertence. Do contrário eu estaria agora de férias no Caribe.

**Resumo:** Detalhes. James conhecia todos os seus.

**DETALHES**

James Potter conhecia todos os seus detalhes, sabia tudo de cor. Conhecia seus horários, suas manias, seus desejos. Sabia suas ambições, seus medos, o que a fazia rir ou chorar. Sabia o que a deixava feliz, magoada ou irritada.

Ele era, por vezes, o motivo de sua irritação.

James reconheceria o som de sua risada em meio à multidão. Começando baixinho, quase como se quisesse passar despercebida, até explodir em uma gargalhada contagiante. As duas covinhas na bochecha e a maneira como seus olhos refletiam o riso.

Ele era louco para que ela lhe sorrisse.

James reconheceria o som de sua voz em qualquer lugar. Doce e imperativa ao mesmo tempo. Rigorosa com alunos baderneiros (ele era o rei de todos) e gentil com os mais novos. O garoto passava noites acordado desejando ouvir aquela voz meiga sussurrar seu nome.

Só uma vez…

Ele sabia o que a deixava triste. Guerras do mundo bruxo, livros de drama e finais de relacionamento. James observava cada lágrima discreta que ela derrubava enquanto lia volumes grossos de literatura trouxa ou ouvia os problemas de uma amiga.

Daria sua vida para que ela jamais chorasse.

Conhecia seus sonhos, suas inspirações. Sua vontade de ter um chalé com cercas brancas, um gato chamado Teddy e um filho muito corajoso. Conhecia seu desejo de mudar o mundo, ajudar as pessoas e fazer a diferença.

Ela não sabia, mas já mudara sua vida por completo.

James era especialista em seu modo de agir. Sabia tudo sobre ela. Das suas matérias favoritas, de como ela se sentia livre em Poções, como se divertia em Feitiços e como se concentrava em Transfiguração. Sabia também o quanto ela se esforçava para não pegar no sono em História da Magia, empenhada que era em ser sempre a mais notável.

Para James, ela não precisava fazer esforço algum.

Ele percebia tudo ao seu redor. Como ela ficava constrangida quando ele a olhava intensamente, mesmo que não quisesse. James a olhava assim várias vezes por dia. Como ela não gostava de ser importunada durante os estudos e como se alegrava quando passava a tarde com os amigos.

James sabia sua música favorita, o livro que lia sempre um pedacinho antes de dormir e o filme trouxa que ela adorava ver nas férias. Sabia sua flor favorita, o doce, o perfume e o número que calçava. Sabia quem eram seus poetas favoritos, o nome de seus pais e como odiava não se dar bem com a irmã.

Se pudesse, James a livraria de todos os males do mundo.

Ele conhecia seus olhares. Era fascinado por eles. Seu olhar de alegria quando via a nota máxima que recebera num dever de casa; seu olhar de ternura quando encontrava as amigas; seu olhar de curiosidade quando notava que o próprio olhar dele recaia sobre o seu.

James compreendia suas incertezas. Seu medo do futuro, de perder alguém querido e o próprio medo dele. Sim, Lily o achava apavorante.

Esse era, na opinião do maroto, um detalhe importante.

Ele a observava tão minuciosamente que não podia deixar passar despercebidas as vezes em que ela mesma o encarava. Eram poucas, tímidas, discretas. Mas ele não podia deixar de notar quando sua respiração acelerava levemente ou suas faces adquiriam um tom suave de vermelho.

Eram tantos detalhes que os envolviam, tantos pormenores. Sua vontade de tê-la no instante em que percebera que garotas não planejavam a dominação mundial (mesmo que parte dele ainda acreditasse um pouco nisso), e a total indiferença dela. Suas maneiras, todas erradas, de chamar sua atenção enquanto Lily desejava cozinhar seus miolos em fogo lento.

Todas as suas brigas, os gritos, os tapas e os eventuais beijos roubados: eram apenas detalhes. E James conhecia cada um.

Ele sabia o quanto ela ficara surpresa por ser ele o Monitor-Chefe ao seu lado. Sabia que ela se incomodava em dividir os aposentos com ele, que se sentira mortalmente envergonhada quando o vira pela primeira vez circulando pelo salão que partilhavam apenas de roupão. Ele notava suas mudanças, seus dilemas. Ela sabia que ele mudara, sabia. James o fizera por ela, para ser um homem digno dela.

Esse detalhe Lily Evans precisava reconhecer.

Vivia à sua sombra, espreitando, esperando o momento certo de oferecer um sorriso só para vê-la olhar em sua direção por mais um segundo. Vivia no seu rastro, seguindo seu perfume e antevendo as suas reações. James era um tolo apaixonado e sabia, mas isso era apenas um detalhe irrelevante.

Ele orbitava ao seu redor.

**n/a: **Essa é uma one-shot pequena e irrelevante que simplesmente me ocorreu e eu pensei: vamos nessa. Espero que tenha agregado alguma coisa ao dia de vocês. Gosto de escrever da perspectiva do James, gosto mesmo.

No mais, visitem meu blog vez ou outra. O endereço tá logo abaixo!

Beijos!

Deb Rezende.

. /


End file.
